To Plan A Wedding
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Ryo Hayakawa wishes for a new dad, Koharu Hotta wishes for a new mom, will they bring their parents together? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Koharu's Story Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Nine, Princess Nine is a copyright of Kensei Date.**

** Koharu's Story Part 1**

** On a hot Monday afternoon at Kisaragi Girls' High School, the Kisaragi Girls baseball team was practicing long and hard.**

** It may have been an April spring day, but today's weather made it feel like summer.**

** 16-year-old Ryo Hayakawa was pitching her best through the team's entire practice.**

** April second, Ryo's birthday had just passed.**

** "Excellent pitching, Hayakawa!" the coach, Shinsaku Kido exclaimed.**

** Ryo pitched the baseball back to Shinsaku, "Thank you, Coach!" she said.**

** "Next one's coming to you, Azuma!" Shinsaku called out.**

** Yuki Azuma ran to make the catch.**

** "I'm ready!" Yuki exclaimed.**

** Shinsaku hit the baseball straight to Yuki who **_**immediately**_** caught it in her glove.**

** "Next one is for you, Tokashiki!" the coach called.**

** "Right!" Yoko said.**

** The coach then hit the baseball to Yoko who caught it.**

** "Wow," Izumi Himuro said. "Yoko **_**is**_** getting better."**

** "Of course I am," Yoko said to Izumi. "I've been practicing."**

** "We are **_**way**_** to proud of you!" Seira Morimura told Yoko.**

** "Next one is yours, Morimura!" the coach said to Seira.**

** Seira caught the baseball, "I got it!" she called out.**


	2. Koharu's Story Part 2

** Koharu's Story Part 2**

** "Next one is yours, Yoshimoto!" the coach said to Hikaru.**

** 16-year-old Hikaru dove down but as she tried to catch the ball, it squirted loose from her grasp.**

** "Rats! My palms are sweaty!" Hikaru exclaimed.**

** "You're up, Mita!" the coach called out.**

** The shortstop, 16-year-old Kanako Mita put her glasses back on after cleaning them and caught the baseball.**

** "Got it," Kanako said. "heads up, Izumi!"**

** Kanako just then threw the ball off to Izumi.**

** "Yes! I got it!" Izumi called out.**

** Izumi threw the baseball to Ryo.**

** "Heads up, Mao!" Ryo called throwing the ball to the catcher.**

** "Oh yes! I got it," Mao said throwing the ball. "it is all you, Koharu!"**

** Nene Mori, the manager for the baseball team came out of the locker room just in time to see the ball heading right for Koharu Hotta, the center field player.**

** "Koharu," Nene called. "look out!"**

** The ball hit Koharu right on the head knocking her to the ground.**

** The coach as well as the other eight team players ran up to Koharu.**

** "Hotta!" Coach Kido yelled out.**

** "Koharu!" Mao, Ryo, Izumi, Hikaru, Yoko, Seira, Kanako, and Yuki all shouted in terrified unison.**

** "Why did you put our center fielder into a coma, Mao?" Izumi asked in an accusing tone of voice.**

** Koharu began to breathe but her brown eyes **_**still**_** stayed shut tightly.**

** "Mao did not put Koharu into a coma," Ryo told Izumi now feeling relieved. "because if Koharu **_**was**_** in a coma, then she **_**wouldn**_**'**_**t**_** be breathing now would she?"**


	3. Koharu's Story Part 3

** Koharu's Story Part 3**

** "I guess not." Izumi said.**

** "Quickly, Mori," Shinsaku said. "carry Hotta into the locker room."**

** "Right." Nene said.**

** Across the fence, over at the Kisaragi Boys' high school, Hiroki Takasugi & Seishiro Natsume saw Nene attempting to get the sleeping Koharu upon her back.**

** "Come on, Takasugi, it looks to me like the girls need some help." Seishiro said.**

** "Agreed, they look as if they're in some **_**tremendous**_** trouble." Hiroki said to Seishiro.**

** Back at the Kisaragi Girls' High School, Nene was struggling to carry Koharu upon her back.**

** "I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** hold Koharu on my back," Nene grunted in pain. "I am just not strong enough!"**

** "There must be something we can do." Hikaru said.**

** "Do you need a prince, my princesses?" someone asked the girls.**

** The girls turned to see Hiroki & Seishiro standing by their sides.**

** "Hiroki!" Izumi exclaimed, gushing over her ex-boyfriend.**

** "Seishiro," Hikaru said. "hi there!"**

** "Do you girls need any assistance?" Hiroki asked.**

** "Do you think you could carry Koharu into the locker room for us, she appears to be sleeping quite deeply, thanks to her exhaustion!" Seira said.**

** "But of course." Hiroki said.**

** Two hours later after the boys left to go back to their own school and everyone else except for Ryo & Koharu had changed into their school uniforms as they watched over their friend.**

** Before too long, Koharu had opened her eyes.**

** "So sorry I fell asleep on you guys during practice, I haven't been sleeping too well for the past two nights." Koharu said to her teammates.**

** "Why have you not been getting any sleep for the past two nights, Koharu?" Ryo asked.**

** "I'll tell you in the locker room while we change into our school uniforms." Koharu whispered to Ryo.**

** "Alright." Ryo said to Koharu.**

** While she & Ryo were in the locker room changing into their school uniforms, Koharu began to tell her story.**

** "It's my father," Koharu told Ryo. "he misses my mother so much... he keeps me up all night with his loud sobbing."**

** "What happened to your mother?" Ryo asked Koharu.**

** "My mother went on a solo fishing trip, I was only five-years-old at the time when she left me at home in Tosa with my dad," Koharu answered Ryo. "the next day... my father told me... that the sea had taken her from us."**

** "You do not mean that..." Ryo began.**

** "Yes I do... Ryo," Koharu sighed. "my mom died by drowning in the ocean."**

** "Oh... Koharu," Ryo sighed. "I am so sorry."**

** Ryo then gave Koharu a comforting hug.**


	4. Ryo's Great Idea

** Ryo's Great Idea**

** "It's okay, Ryo," Koharu said as the two girls finished changing back into their school uniforms. "you had no idea that my mom kicked the bucket at around the same time that your dad had."**

** "There must be something you and I can do about... aha," Ryo exclaimed. "I've got an idea!"**

** "You do, Ryo," Koharu asked. "well, what is it?"**

** "Tonight when you go home," Ryo suggested to Koharu. "tell your dad all about my mom."**

** "I get it now," Koharu said to Ryo. "and **_**you**_** will tell your mom all about my dad! That is so brilliant!"**

** "That is just the way I work." Ryo told Koharu.**

** That night at her home in Tokyo, Ryo had just finished her homework and was helping her mother in the oden bar downstairs.**

** "So, Ryo," Shino Hayakawa asked. "how was school?"**

** "It was awesome," Ryo answered Shino. "though, Koharu passed out during Baseball practice."**

** "Koharu passed out during your Baseball practice," Shino asked Ryo now surprised. "now why on earth would she do that?"**

** "Because, Mr. Hotta has been keeping Koharu up all night for the past two nights with his sobbing over his late wife's death," Ryo answered her mother. "apparently, he misses her **_**desperately**_**."**

** "I see," Mrs. Hayakawa said. "so, how can I help him?"**

** Ryo thought long and hard for a moment before she answered her mother.**


	5. A Daughter's Love

** A Daughter's Love**

** "Well," Ryo said to her mother. "I was thinking of calling Koharu and asking her if she and her father would like to come over for supper."**

** "What an excellent idea, Darling!" Shino exclaimed.**

** "Yeah," Ryo said modestly. "I thought so."**

** That same night at her home in Tosa, Koharu had just finished her homework and was helping her father fix dinner in the kitchen downstairs.**

** "So, Koharu," Akira Hotta asked. "how was school?"**

** "It was awesome," Koharu answered Akira. "though, I passed out during Baseball practice."**

** "You passed out during your Baseball practice," Akira asked Koharu now surprised. "now why on earth would you do that?"**

** "Because, you have been keeping me up all night for the past two nights with your sobbing over Mom's death," Koharu answered her father. "apparently, you miss her **_**desperately**_**."**

** "You are right, Sweetie," Mr. Hotta said to Koharu. "so, what can I do?"**

** Koharu thought long and hard for a moment before she answered her father.**

** Suddenly, the telephone rang.**

** "Escuse me," Koharu said to her father. "but I must take this."**

** "Okay, Koharu, I'll call you when supper is ready." Akira said.**

** Koharu picked up the telephone, "Hello?" she asked.**

** "Hi," Ryo said. "is Koharu Hotta there?"**

** "This is Koharu," Koharu answered. "may I ask who's calling?"**

** "This is Ryo Hayakawa." Ryo said.**

** "Oh, greetings," Koharu said to Ryo. "what's going on?"**

** "I want to invite you and your dad to my house for supper tomorrow night." Ryo said to Koharu.**

** "Will you mom be making her famous oden tomorrow night?" Koharu asked Ryo.**

** "I will see what my dad thinks about the invitation." Koharu said to Ryo.**

** "Koharu Sweetheart," Akira called. "dinner is ready!"**

** "I'd better be going," Koharu said. "see you at school tomorrow, Ryo."**

** "See you at school tomorrow, Koharu." Ryo said hanging up the telephone.**

** Koharu then hung up the telephone on her end too.**


	6. Dinner At The Hayakawas' Part 1

** Dinner At The Hayakawas' Part 1**

** As Koharu sat down with her father and Zenji for supper, Zenji had a burning question on his mind.**

** "So," Zenji asked. "who was on the telephone, Koharu?"**

** "Do you remember my friend, Ryo Hayakawa?" Koharu asked Zenji.**

** "Is she the same girl that you lost to when you two were playing Baseball on the beach before you went off to that high school of yours?" Zenji asked Koharu.**

** "The very same," Koharu told Zenji. "anyway, Dad, Ryo invited the two of us to her house for dinner with her & her mom, so may we go, please?"**

** Akira looked at his daughter, "Will Mrs. Hayakawa be making her famous oden?" he asked Koharu.**

** "I'm sure she will, Dad." Koharu answered Akira.**

** "Well," Akira said. "I don't see why we can't."**

** "Alright," Koharu said. "I will tell Ryo the excellent news tomorrow morning in class."**

** The next morning at Kisaragi Girls' High, Koharu & Ryo were in English class with Hikaru & Izumi.**

** "So, what did your dad say, Koharu?" Ryo whispered.**

** "My dad said 'yes', yes! We will be at your house tonight for supper!" Koharu whispered back to Ryo.**

** "Supper is at seven o'clock, so just be sure to **_**not**_** eat too much at lunchtime today." Ryo advised Koharu.**

** "Okay, Ryo," Koharu whispered back. "I will remember that."**

** The teacher stopped in the middle of the lesson she was teaching.**

** "Miss Hayakawa & Miss Hotta," the teacher scolded. "**_**please**_** pay attention!"**

** "Yes, Mrs. Takamura." Ryo sighed.**

** "So sorry, Mrs. Takamura." Koharu sighed.**

** After morning classes, the Kisaragi Girls' Baseball team met in the school's cafeteria.**

** Seira looked in front of her, she realized she had forgotten her lunch at home.**

** "Oh no!" Seira groaned.**

** "What's wrong, Seira?" Ryo asked.**

** "I left my lunch at home." Seira groaned irritably.**

** Koharu looked at her own lunchbox, "Here, Seira, you can have some of mine." she said dividing her lunch in half and sharing some of it with her teammate.**

** "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Seira asked Koharu.**

** "Of course I'm sure," Koharu told Seira. "besides, my dad & I are going over to Ryo's house for dinner tonight anyway."**

** "Thank you, Koharu," Seira said. "you are such an **_**awesome**_** friend!"**


	7. Dinner At The Hayakawas' Part 2

** Dinner At The Hayakawas' Part 2**

** Seira started to eat her half of the boxed lunch that Koharu had offered to her.**

** Mao was staring at her own lunch.**

** "What's the matter, Mao, are you not hungry?" Nene & Ryo asked their catcher and friend.**

** "No, not particularly." Mao answered both Ryo & Nene.**

** "If you don't want your lunch," Izumi said to Mao. "I'll take it."**

** "No you won't, Izumi," Yoko said. "because **_**I**_**'**_**ll**_** take it."**

** "Hey you two," Ryo scolded both Izumi and Yoko. "leave Mao alone!"**

** "Yeah," Koharu scolded. "you had better let Mao enjoy her lunch in peace!"**

** "Okay." Izumi & Yoko sighed in unison.**

** Mao slowly began to eat her lunch.**

** After lunchtime was over, it was time for practice.**

** Ryo was pitching her hardest pitch, the Lightning Ball straight at Mao who caught every single one every single time.**

** Mao had a lot of energy despite having a pretty small lunch, so she was ready, willing, and able to catch every single Lightning Ball that Ryo had thrown her way.**

** "Wow," Izumi said now amazed. "Hayakawa is pitching crazy!"**

** "We are going to win our first practice game in two weeks for certain!" Koharu agreed.**

** "With Ryo pitching, we can't lose!" Yuki agreed.**

** "That's right," Seira said. "with her Lightning Ball, Ryo will lead us straight to Koshien! And straight to victory!"**

** During practice, Koharu was getting hot & thirsty.**

** "Are you all right, Koharu?" Yuki asked.**

** "I'm fine, Yuki," Koharu answered. "a bit hot, tired, and thirsty, but other than that, I'm fine."**


	8. Dinner At The Hayakawas' Part 3

** Dinner At The Hayakawas' Part 3**

** "Now that you mention it, Koharu," Kanako said. "I feel a bit hot, tired, and thirsty myself."**

** Nene came out of the locker room.**

** "Break time, everyone!" Nene called.**

** "Great," Koharu said. "I'm so thirsty I could slurp up the entire Pacific Ocean!"**

** All the other girls just laughed at Koharu's joke.**

** "Would you settle for some of my famous Thailand watermelon slush, Koharu?" Nene asked.**

** "Sounds excellent, Nene!" Koharu answered.**

** That evening at the Hotta residence, Koharu was in her casual attire finishing her homework when Akira came in all dressed up in a black tuxedo & black bow tie.**

** "Are you ready to go, Koharu?" Akira asked.**

** Koharu put her homework in a blue file folder and put the file folder into her backpack with the rest of her homework.**

** "Yes, Dad," Koharu answered. "I'm ready to go now."**

** Akira took one look at what his daughter was wearing, "Oh no, you are **_**not**_** going to your friend's mother's restaurant looking like **_**that**_**." he said to Koharu sternly.**

** "Okay, Dad," Koharu sighed. "I'll go change into something nicer."**

** When Koharu came downstairs a little while later, she was wearing a red & black long sleeved sweater, denim blue jeans, long red socks, and a pair of white sneakers.**

** "Much better." Akira said.**

** Soon enough, Akira & Koharu were on their way.**

** Over at Ryo's house, Ryo was changing out of her school uniform and into some casual attire.**

_**Oh**_**, Ryo thought. **_**I just can**_**'**_**t wait until Koharu & Mr**_**. **_**Hotta get here for supper with Mom & me**_**!**


	9. Ryo And Koharu's Strategy

** Ryo And Koharu's Strategy**

** Ryo Hayakawa was putting on a nice cheery blue snowflake patterned long sleeved sweater, black sweat pants, white tabi socks, and her red geta sandals when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.**

** "I'm dressing right now." Ryo called out.**

** "The Hotta family is here, Ryo." Shino called through the door.**

** "Thank you, Mom." Ryo called out.**

** Shino went downstairs where the Hotta family was waiting in the living room.**

** "Where is Ryo, Mrs. Hayakawa?" Akira asked Shino.**

** "She is dressing in her room, Mr. Hotta," Shino answered. "and you may call me Shino."**

** "Shino, what a beautiful name," Akira said. "and you may call me Akira."**

** "Akira," Shino said with a sigh. "it sounds like music."**

** Ryo came downstairs where her mom was waiting with the Hotta family.**

** "Hello, Koharu, hi, Mr. Hotta." Ryo said.**

** "Hello there, Miss Hayakawa." Akira said.**

** "Hi, Ryo." Koharu said.**

** At dinner, Ryo had something to tell Koharu.**

** "Hey, Koharu," Ryo whispered. "our strategy is working."**

** "Yes it is, Ryo." Koharu whispered back in agreement.**


	10. A Romance Begins To Bloom

** A Romance Begins To Bloom**

** Akira took a bite of his oden, "Oh yum! This is some **_**delicious**_** oden, Shino!" he exclaimed.**

** "I am so very glad that you like my cooking, Akira." Shino said.**

** After dinner, it was time for Koharu and her father to head home.**

** "See you tomorrow on the baseball field, Koharu." Ryo said.**

** "See you tomorrow on the baseball field, Ryo." Koharu said.**

** Koharu stepped outside into the cool spring night air as Ryo went up to her bedroom to get ready for bed, but Akira & Shino both stood at the front door.**

** "So, Shino," Akira asked. "while the girls are at school, would you like to come home to Tosa with me for a beach side picnic?"**

** "Are you asking me out," Shino asked Akira casually. "on a date?"**

** "Of course I am," Akira answered Shino. "so, will you go out with me?"**

** "Oh, Akira," Shino began hesitantly. "I don't know..."**

** From her bedroom window, Ryo could tell that the plan that she & Koharu had cooked up was beginning to unravel.**

** From her place at the end of the walkway, Koharu could tell that the plan that she & Ryo had cooked up was beginning to unravel.**

** "Koharu," Ryo called out of her bedroom window, she was now in her pajamas. "code red!"**

** "Got it, Ryo!" Koharu called back.**

** Koharu ran back to Shino & her dad's location.**

** "It's not that you are not a nice man..." Koharu heard Shino saying to Akira hesitantly.**

** "Dad! You are losing her," Koharu whispered fiercely. "ask her again."**

** "Shino," Akira asked again. "would you like to come home to Tosa with me for a beach side picnic?"**

** Akira poured on his manly charm this time.**

** "Oh, Akira," Shino said. "I will go out on a date with you tomorrow while the girls are at school!"**

** The next morning, Ryo came downstairs in her school school uniform with her gym bag containing her baseball uniform in her left hand and her backpack upon her back to find her mother packing for her picnic.**

** "Good morning, Mom." Ryo said.**

** "Good morning, Sweetheart." Shino said.**

** "Packing for your picnic with Mr. Hotta I see?" Ryo asked her mother.**

** "That I am," Shino answered Ryo. "are you ready for breakfast now?"**


	11. The Next Phase Part 1

** The Next Phase Part 1**

** "Yes I am," Ryo answered Shino. "and I'm so hungery that I can eat **_**three**_** bowls of rice **_**instead**_** of my usual two!"**

** "Wow, Ryo," Shino exclaimed. "that **_**is**_** a lot of food! Aren't you worried about gaining weight?"**

** "Oh, Mom! You know I can keep my weight in check no matter how many bowls of rice I eat," Ryo said. "I can excerise all of those calories off simply by pitching my hardest on the field!"**

** "Okay then," Shino said. "three bowls of rice coming right up!"**

** After she had eaten her breakfast, Ryo ran to the front door.**

** Ryo opened the door to find Seira standing outside waiting for her.**

** "Hurry up, Ryo," Seira said. "if we're late, Beer Breath will kill us!"**

** Ryo grabbed her lunch, backpack, and gym bag, "Okay, I'm ready to go." she said to Seira.**

** Later on in Tosa, Shino met up with Akira on the beach for their seaside picnic.**

** "So, Shino," Akira asked. "did you bring the food for our picnic?"**

** "Yes I did, Akira," Shino answered. "and, did you bring the beverages?"**

** "Yes I did, Shino," Akira answered. "now, let's dig in!"**

** Shino & Akira sat down on their blanket and began to eat their very delicious picnic lunch for two.**


	12. The Next Phase Part 2

** The Next Phase Part 2**

** Over at the Kisaraki Boys' High School, the Kisaragi Girls' Baseball team showed up in their school uniforms to observe their brother school's baseball team's very first practice game since the school year had begun.**

** "Wow! Takasugi is really good, isn't he?" Hikaru asked in amazement.**

** "He sure is! No wonder they won at Koshien last year after beating us!" Yoko said.**

** "Well, girls, I guess we are just going to have to go back to our own school," Nene said. "we have got a ton of practicing to do!"**

** All the while during practice, both Ryo & Koharu just couldn't keep their heads in the game.**


	13. The Next Phase Part 3

** The Next Phase Part 3**

** "Hey! What are you doing, Ryo," Yoko yelled angrily. "What are you doing, Koharu?"**

** Everyone looked at Yoko.**

** "I'm so sorry, everyone." Ryo said.**

** "Me too, you guys," Koharu said with a sad sigh in her voice. "I guess Ryo & I just stink today."**

** "THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Seira yelled at Ryo & Koharu furiously.**

** "Seira," Yuki said. "take it easy, they probably have other things on their minds right now."**

** "NO, YUKI," Seira yelled furiously. "I WILL **_**NOT**_** TAKE IT EASY!"**

** "But, Seira..." Kanako began.**

** "I WILL **_**NOT**_** TAKE IT EASY!" Seira yelled at Kanako furiously.**

** "Hey! Stop this right now!" someone scolded.**

** Everyone turned to see Coach Kido & Nene standing outside the doorway to the locker room.**

** "Coach? Nene?" they all asked in confused unison.**

** "Girls," Nene said. "maybe you should take a break."**

** "Sounds good to me." Ryo said.**

** "Me too," Koharu said in agreement with Ryo. "because I'm going to quench my thirst again with some of your Thailand watermelon slush, Nene."**


	14. The Proposal For Marriage

** The Proposal For Marriage**

** "Two Thailand watermelon slush beverages, coming right up." Nene said to both Koharu & Ryo going into the locker room.**

** Koharu & Ryo quickly followed Nene into the locker room.**

** Back outside, Hikaru was beginning to have quite a few things to say to Seira.**

** "Hey, Morimura," Hikaru asked addressing Seira by her surname. "why did you have to be so mean to Ryo & Koharu?"**

** "What do you want **_**me**_** to do about it?" Seira asked Hikaru.**

** "I want you to apologize to them," Hikaru said to Seira sternly. "you too, Yoko."**

** "Okay." Yoko & Seira sighed in unison.**

** Yoko & Seira just then went straight into the locker room to apologize to Ryo & Koharu.**

** Ryo & Koharu were sitting at the table in their baseball team uniforms sipping on their watermelon slush beverages when Seira & Yoko entered the locker room.**

** "I'm sorry for upsetting you guys." Seira said to Ryo & Koharu.**

** "Me too." Yoko said to Ryo & Koharu.**

** "That's okay." Koharu said to Seira & Yoko.**

** "Yeah," Ryo said to Seira & Yoko in agreement with Koharu. "you are forgiven."**

** "Thanks!" Yoko & Seira said in unison.**

** "You're quite welcome." Koharu & Ryo said in unison.**

** Three months later at the Hotta residence during summer break while Ryo & Koharu were teaching Koharu's little league team's pitcher how to throw the Lightning Ball, Akira had opened a small square jewelry box containing a diamond wedding ring in it.**

** "Shino, my love," Akira asked. "will you marry me?"**

** Shino saw the diamond wedding ring in the small square jewelry box.**

** "Akira," Shino exclaimed finally hugging Koharu's father. "of course I will marry you!"**


	15. A Successful Plan

** A Successful Plan**

** That night, the two girls returned to the Hotta residence from the grocery store each with two bags of groceries to find Akira & Shino waiting for them.**

** "Thank you, Ryo!" Shino exclaimed hugging her daughter.**

** "Thank you, Koharu!" Akira exclaimed hugging his own daughter at the same time that Shino was hugging Ryo.**

** Once the girls' parents released their grips upon their daughters, Ryo & Koharu looked at each other.**

** "What are you talking about?" they asked their parents in unison.**

** "I proposed to Shino to marry me, Koharu!" Akira exclaimed.**

** "And I have accepted Aki's proposal of marriage, Ryo!" Shino exclaimed.**

** Ryo & Koharu looked at each other once again.**

** "Aki?" Ryo asked Shino.**

** "Aki is short for Akira, Ryo." Shino explained.**

** "I see." Ryo said.**

** "So," Akira asked Shino. "when would you like to get married?"**

** "I was thinking at around summer's end, Akira Darling." Shino answered.**

** "Oh, I love you, Akira." Shino said, blushing.**

** "I love you too, Shino Dearest." Akira said.**

** "And, I love you most." Shino said to Akira.**

** Akira & Shino kissed passionately.**

** "You two wish to get married at around summer's end?" Ryo & Koharu asked their parents in unison.**

** "Yes, girls," Akira answered Koharu & Ryo. "we do."**

** "But, Dad," Koharu protested. "the end of summer is too soon."**

** "I know that, Koharu," Akira said. "however, when you're in love, nothing else matters."**

** "I see... I think." Koharu said to her father.**

** "We did it, Koharu," Ryo exclaimed. "we did it!"**

** "Yes, Ryo," Koharu agreed. "our plan is **_**totally**_** successful!"**


	16. Talk About The Wedding Part 1

** Talk About The Wedding Part 1**

** The next morning at Kisaragi Girls' High School, everyone was in the locker room talking about the wedding between Mrs. Hayakawa & Mr. Hotta as they were changing into their baseball uniforms for morning practice.**

** "So, Ryo," Izumi asked. "when is your mom marrying Mr. Hotta?"**

** "She told my soon-to-be stepfather that she was thinking that the wedding should be held at around summer's end." Ryo answered Izumi.**

** "Summer's end, is she kidding," Hikaru shouted in amazement. "that is **_**really**_** soon!"**

** "Yes it is," Ryo said. "though, I'm sure Koharu & I can pull off helping our parents marry."**

** "And, the rest of us will be happy to help out too!" Yoko said.**

** "Thank, you guys." Ryo said.**

** "Hey, speaking of Koharu," Kanako asked. "where is she?"**

** "I have no idea," Yuki answered. "but we **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** start morning practice without our center fielder."**

** Shinsaku & Nene appeared from inside the locker room, Nene was wearing a baseball uniform **_**identical**_** to Koharu's.**

** "What is Nene doing in Koharu's extra uniform?" the team all asked in horrified unison.**

** "This note from Hotta's father should explain everything," Coach Kido said. "read it, Hayakawa."**

** Ryo took the note from her coach's hand.**

** "Oh my god!" Ryo exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Ryo?" Seira asked.**

** Ryo cleared her throat and began to read the note out loud.**

** Ryo: **_**Dear Mr**_**. **_**Kido**_**,**

_**I am sorry to have to tell you this**_**, **_**but Koharu has come down with the flu and needs to get plenty of rest**_**.**

_** And just to warn her teammates**_**.**

_**Should they come around to visit Koharu**_**, **_**they should stay outside her bedroom door so as to not get sick as well**_**.**

_**Just thought I**_**'**_**d let you know**_**.**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Akira Hotta**_**.**

** "Poor Koharu." Kanako said.**

** "Um, Coach?" Mao asked.**


	17. Talk About The Wedding Part 2

** Talk About The Wedding Part 2**

** "What is it, Daidoji?" Coach Kido answered.**

** "Can we go visit Koharu after afternoon practice?" Mao asked Coach Kido.**

** "I don't know, Daidoji... Mr. Hotta doesn't want either of you to catch Hotta's flu." Coach Kido said hesitantly.**

** "Oh, come off it, Coach!" Ryo shouted.**

** Everyone stared at Ryo.**

** "What is it, Hayakawa?" Coach Kido asked.**

** "We **_**must**_** go see Koharu," Ryo said to the coach. "she needs us."**

** "Agreed," Izumi said to the coach. "Koharu is so sick."**

** The coach looked into the pleading eyes of all nine girls who weren't sick on the baseball team.**

** "Oh, all right," Coach Kido said to the girls. "we can go see Hotta after our afternoon practice."**

** "Oh, yes, alright," the girls cheered. "we are off to see Koharu!"**

** Over at the Hotta residence, Akira knocked on his daughter's bedroom door.**

** "You may come in, Dad." Koharu called, holding back a harsh sneeze.**

** Akira opened the door and came in.**

** "So," Akira asked Koharu. "how is my little baseball star feeling?"**

** "Not too well, Dad." Koharu answered.**

** Koharu sneezed a huge sneeze.**

** "I brought you two things," Akira said to Koharu. "the first is a bowl of ramen noodle soup with fish in it."**

** "Thanks, Dad," Koharu said. "but, what is the second thing?"**

** Akira held out a Softball jersey to Koharu.**

** "This," Akira said as he handed the jersey off to Koharu. "it used to belong to your mother."**

** "A Softball jersey?" Koharu asked Akira.**

** "That's right, I never told you this," Akira told Koharu. "but your mom was the greatest Softball center fielder in junior high, and she also attended Kisaragi Girls' High School."**


	18. Talk About The Wedding Part 3

** Talk About The Wedding Part 3**

** Now Koharu was in **_**complete**_** shock by what she had learned from her father.**

** "Mom attended Kisaragi Girls' High School too?" Koharu asked Akira.**

** "Yes, that she did, however," Akira told Koharu. "in junior high, she had a **_**remarkable**_** swing which those who lived here in Kochi have dubbed the Wave Motion Swing, and **_**you**_**, my dear Koharu, have inherited your batting skills from your mother."**

** Now Koharu was speechless.**

** A few hours later, Ryo and the others stopped by Koharu's bedroom to hear Koharu sobbing as Akira came out of the room.**

** "How is she, Mr. Hotta?" Seira asked.**

** "She is in shock, she just found out more from me about her biological mother, Miss Morimura." Akira answered, sighing sadly.**

** "Is Koharu excited about you marrying Ryo's mom? I know that I myself **_**cannot**_** wait to be a bridesmaid!" Izumi said.**

** "She is excited about the wedding between Shino & me." Akira answered Izumi.**

** "I hope she'll be well in time for the wedding." Ryo said to Akira.**

** "Don't you worry none, Ryo," Akira said gently. "Koharu will be well and back at school again by next Monday."**

** "What a relief!" Hikaru said.**

** The girls & Akira all heard Koharu sneezing.**

** Within the next week, Koharu was well enough to go back to school.**

** While at lunch, Koharu leaned close to the table to talk to Ryo.**

** "So, Ryo?" Koharu asked.**

** "What is it, Koharu?" Ryo answered.**

** "Has your mom decided on a color for the dresses for the bridesmaids?" Koharu asked.**

** "I hope they're **_**not**_** pink, I can't stand the color pink!" Seira said.**

** "Sorry to burst your bubble, Seira," Ryo laughed. "but the fabric for the bridesmaids' dresses **_**is**_** pink."**

** "Oh! I **_**hate**_** pink!" Seira muttered under her breath.**


	19. Back To Practice For Koharu

** Back To Practice For Koharu**

** "Hey, Seira, pink's not so bad," Koharu admitted. "why, even I myself would wear pink if it would make my soon-to-be stepmom happy."**

** "Sorry to burst your bubble as well, Koharu," Ryo laughed. "but the fabric for **_**your**_** dress is **_**sky blue**_**, since you are going to be my mom's maid of honor."**

** "Ryo," Koharu asked. "your mother chose **_**me**_** as her maid of honor?"**

** "Yes," Ryo said to Koharu. "she did."**

** "Well," Koharu said to Ryo. "I would be honored to be your mom's maid of honor, but my dad selected Takasugi as his best man, what am I going to do?"**

** Ryo could tell that Koharu was now in a panic.**

** "Take it easy, Koharu, just do the best you can." Ryo said comfortingly.**

** "Thanks, Ryo." Koharu said.**

** "Anytime, Koharu." Ryo said.**

** The girls' baseball coach stopped by their lunch table.**

** "No more of this wedding talk," Coach Kido said sternly. "it is now time for you all to get back to class, and after school, it'll be time for afternoon practice!"**

** "Okay, Coach." the girls all sighed.**

** "And you, Hotta?" Coach Kido demanded.**

** "Yes, Coach?" Koharu asked Shinsaku.**

** "Because you missed a week of class & practice because you were ill," Coach Kido said sternly. "you are going to work your butt off!"**

** "Right, Coach!" Koharu exclaimed.**

** After school let out that day, Koharu was on her way to the baseball field with her gym bag containing her baseball uniform in it when she ran into Izumi's old friends and fan club.**

** "Where do you think you are going?" Kyoka asked Koharu.**

** "Can you please get out of my path," Koharu asked Izumi's fan club. "I need to get to my practice, I **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** want my coach to scold me for being late."**

** "Worried, are you?" Kyoka asked Koharu.**

** Koharu stared at Kyoka with defiant brown eyes.**

** "I do **_**not**_** have time for this!" Koharu exclaimed.**

** Koharu pushed past Izumi's friends.**

** When she finally showed up for afternoon practice, Koharu saw that Coach Kido was very pleased to see that she was on time for practice.**


	20. The Rehearsal Dinner

** The Rehearsal Dinner**

** "Good to see you, Hotta!" Coach Kido exclaimed.**

** "Thanks, Coach," Koharu said wiping sweat from her brow. "I sure could use a nice cold drink right about now."**

** "I have one right here for you, here's a soda." Coach Kido said to Koharu handing her a metal drink can.**

** Koharu looked at the can in her hands, "Are you crazy? You should **_**know**_** that sugary drinks aren't good for your body, those are like alcoholic drinks! And alcoholic drinks are **_**not**_** so good for your body either!" Koharu told Shinsaku fiercely.**

** Shinsaku then threw a pink colored can with a strawberry on its label to Koharu, "Here, Hotta, drink this, it's a strawberry smoothie." he said.**

** Koharu took the strawberry smoothie from Coach Kido.**

** A little while later, practice began, Koharu was focusing on trying her best to help her team make it all the way to Koshien.**

** Coach Kido hit a baseball straight to Koharu.**

** Practice went really well for the Kisaragi Girls' baseball team.**

** A few weeks later, it was the night before the wedding between Shino & Akira.**

** Tonight, it was Ryo & Koharu who were to cook the food because tonight was the rehearsal dinner.**

** "This will be the party of the year!" Yoko exclaimed.**

** "Agreed, Yoko," Seira said. "but do **_**I**_** really **_**have to**_** wear pink?"**

** Seira saw Takasugi & Seishiro out of the corner of her right eye.**

** "This is some delicious oden!" Seishiro exclaimed.**

** "Agreed," Takasugi said to Seishiro. "Tofu's mom really knows how to cook tofu."**

** "We have **_**more**_** than just oden here, boys." Akira said to both Hiroki & Seishiro.**

** "No, thanks anyway, Mr. Hotta." Hiroki said.**

** "What other foods did Hayakawa & Miss Hotta make?" Seishiro asked.**


	21. The Wedding Day Part 1

** The Wedding Day Part 1**

** "They made everything from the oden to my own late wife's famous ramen." Akira answered Seishiro proudly.**

** "Wow, Koharu," Nene gasped. "you are not only a **_**terrific**_** batter, but you are a **_**terrific**_** cook too!"**

** Koharu entered the dining room with two trays of doughnuts, one on each hand.**

** "Stop it, Nene," Koharu said. "you're **_**embarrassing**_** me!"**

** "So sorry about that," Nene said to Koharu truthfully. "but you **_**are**_** an awesome cook."**

** Koharu went back into the kitchen to bring out some more desserts.**

** "Ryo," Koharu requested. "can you please help me out with washing the dirty dishes while I bring out these matcha dusted butter cookies out?"**

** Ryo stood up, "Sure." she said.**

** Ryo followed Koharu into the kitchen to help with washing the dirty dishes.**

** As Koharu set the two platters of matcha dusted butter cookies on the table, Ryo began washing the dirty dishes.**

** Hiroki just hesitated as he looked at Koharu.**

** "Koharu," Hiroki asked. "may I please have one of these?"**

** "Yes you may." Koharu said to Hiroki.**

** "Ryo, Koharu," Shino said. "maybe you should both hit the pillows."**

** "Mom, I'm not five-years-old anymore." Ryo protested to Shino.**

** "Neither am I, Mrs. Hayakawa." Koharu protested.**

** "Koharu! Tomorrow is such a big day," Akira scolded. "you & Ryo both need your rest!"**


	22. The Wedding Day Part 2

** The Wedding Day Part 2**

** "But, Dad..." Koharu began.**

** "Enough is enough on this matter, Koharu." Akira said sternly.**

** Koharu hung her head low.**

** "Yes, sir." Koharu sighed.**

** Koharu & Ryo went up to Ryo's bedroom to get some shut eye.**

** The next day was the day of the wedding, Akira was nervous about getting married for the second time.**

** Hiroki was helping Akira with his tie as Koharu came over to talk to her father.**

** "Miss Hotta?" Hiroki asked in amazement.**

** "That's me." Koharu said to Takasugi.**

** "You look beautiful in that dress, why, if I wasn't Tofu's boyfriend, which I am," Hiroki said, complimenting the girls' baseball team's center fielder. "I would land you, because you are quite a catch."**


	23. The Wedding Day Part 3

** The Wedding Day Part 3**

** "Thank you for the compliment, Takasugi," Koharu said. "but, I am **_**one**_** fish in the sea you **_**cannot**_** have."**

** Hiroki looked at Koharu with an expression of understanding on his face.**

** "I know I can't have you," Hiroki said. "but maybe there's a guy out there who's as nice as me who's looking for a pretty mermaid like you."**

** "Thanks, Takasugi." Koharu said.**

** At the wedding, all the bridesmaids & groomsmen watched on as Koharu came walking down the aisle.**

** Koharu then stood by her friends as they waited for Shino to walk down the aisle wearing her wedding gown.**

** A few minutes later, Shino Hayakawa then walked down the aisle wearing her wedding gown.**

** Shinsaku was acting as the minister of the wedding.**

** After the wedding that night, it was time for the reception.**

** Akira & Shino looked at the beautiful wedding cake that Nene baked for them, Shino was holding the knife.**

** "What's wrong, Shino Darling?" Akira asked.**

** Shino looked at Akira.**

** "The cake that Nene baked... is too beautiful to cut, Akira." Shino answered.**

** "Don't worry about that," Akira said to Shino. "just cut the cake."**

** Shino then cut the chocolate wedding cake.**

** "Who would like a slice of cake?" Shino asked.**

** "You know I would, Shino." Shinsaku answered.**

** As Shino served Shinsaku a slice of wedding cake, Koharu had a nagging question on her mind.**

** "Dad, now that you & Mrs. Hayakawa are married," Koharu asked curiously. "where will you and I be living from now on?"**


	24. Koharu's Question Answered

** Koharu's Question Answered**

** "We will now live at Shino & Ryo's house with them." Akira answered Koharu.**

** Koharu & Ryo could not believe what they were hearing.**

** Even though Shino decided to continue using the surname of Hayakawa, she treated Koharu as if she was her own daughter.**

** "Oh, Akira," Shino exclaimed. "what **_**wonderful**_** news!"**

** Koharu had one more question on her mind.**

** "Dad?" Koharu asked.**

** "Yes, Koharu," Akira answered. "what is it?"**

** "What will become of our house in Tosa?" Koharu asked Akira.**

** Shino spoke up just before Akira even got the chance to speak.**

** "Your father and I have discussed that issue already, and we have decided that that house will be our summer vacation home." **

** Hikaru came up to Ryo & Koharu from one of the tables.**

** "Oh wow, you guys will have two houses," Hikaru said to Koharu & Ryo. "you two are both so lucky!"**


	25. Adoption Day

** Adoption Day**

** "Yeah," Ryo said to Hikaru. "I guess we are lucky."**

** Seira could hear Yoko yawning, Yoko then set off a chain reaction.**

** The chain reaction ended with Koharu yawning the longest.**

** "Uh-oh, Akira." Shino said.**

** "What is it, Shino Dearest?" Akira asked.**

** "I think **_**somebody**_** needs to hit the hay." Shino whispered to Akira.**

** Shino & Akira saw Koharu sound asleep on a bench.**

** "I think we should take Koharu home." Ryo whispered.**

** A few days later, Koharu & Ryo came home to find their parents both smiling.**

** "What's the news, Mom?" Ryo asked.**

** "I have adopted Koharu." Shino answered Ryo.**

** "What's the news, Dad?" Koharu asked.**

** "I have adopted Ryo." Akira answered Koharu.**

** "Cool!" Koharu exclaimed.**

** "Sweet!" Ryo shouted.**

** "We are sisters now!" Koharu & Ryo exclaimed in unison.**


	26. Angels Watching Over Me

** Angels Watching Over Me**

** "Yes you are," Shino said. "but you are also teammates who dream of making it all the way to Koshien."**

** "You know we will do our very best!" Ryo cheered.**

** "That's right," Koharu said to her dad. "though, right now, Ryo & I have to do our homework."**

** "Okay," Shino said to her daughters. "Dad & I will call you down when dinner is ready."**

** "Alright then." Koharu called back down the stairs.**

** While they were up in their room doing their homework, they began to talk.**

** "You know what, Ryo?" Koharu asked.**

** "What, Koharu?" Ryo answered.**

** "I think I have an angel watching over me." Koharu said to Ryo.**

** "Of course you do, you have your mom, and I too have an angel watching over me," Ryo said to Koharu kindly. "I have my dad."**


End file.
